A Russian Spy in America
by twix655
Summary: Ivan Braginsky is a double agent during the Cold War, many things could happen, read and you find out what happens to him.


**A/N: Okay in English 12 class we have been working on a Peace and War unit, and one of the assignments was to create our own soldier or spy of some sort and put them into a situation during a war. I chose to write a Russian spy working for the KGB who was assigned to spy on the CIA, and then I thought of Russia and I think to myself 'I'm so using this as an excuse to write a fanfiction' and so here we are this lovely creation, I hope all you people enjoy it.**

A Russian Spy in America

My name is Ivan Braginsky; I have pale blonde hair and violet eyes. I am a double agent: the KGB believes that I'm one of their spies in the CIA, and the CIA believes me to one of their spies with connections to what the KGB is up to. For people who don't know the KGB is the Soviet Union's secret police and a spy organization, the CIA has the same functions except for America. My alias in America is John Smith, John because it the English version of Ivan and rather common, and Smith because it is also rather common and easy to remember. When I have time to myself, I like to spend it reading books on various subjects that have caught my attention. Through my work I have befriended a young woman working for the CIA, who is my partner for many assignments, her name is Amelia Jones, and she has wavy blonde hair that goes just below her jaw line and bright blue eyes. Amelia is rather boisterous and amicable, I would like to be more than friends with her, but just her being friends with me is dangerous for her. I am always careful that the information that I give doesn't give me away and doesn't put Amelia in danger. I am getting off track a bit, lately I've been hearing rumors that both the KGB and CIA are aware of a mole, which means that I must be extra careful. This week Amelia and I were lucky enough to get a vacation so we've been staying at a safe house that Amelia shares with her cousin in Virginia. When Amelia was telling me about the safe house, she told me about her cousin who is a few days older than she is and lives in Canada, because her parents moved there when the two girls were six. I also found out that Amelia's cousin is a spy as well and is named Maddelyn Williams, and goes by the codename Maple Leaf.

Amelia and I have been at the safe house for about four days now when suddenly this car comes zooming out front and a young woman with long curly blonde hair, Maddelyn I assume, and out of the driver's side a brazen looking man, whom I recognize. Upon seeing them I sigh in relief, because the two aren't an enemy, that is if they are who I believe, they are. I shout up the stairs

"Amelia! We have Company!"

"WHAT?" was the response that I got from my partner.

"Just come downstairs! And bring your weapon just in case," I shouted back

A few seconds Amelia comes charging down the stairs in casual clothes, gun in hand. I turn to her and say "Are you ready to go meet our guests?"

"You bet, Big Guy," she responded

When I opened the front door our two guests had just reached the porch. Upon seeing the other young woman, Amelia screamed "Maddie!"And tackle hugged the now identified woman. In that moment I knew I had guessed correctly as to the woman's identity. I could tell that I did indeed recognize the man; he is an old acquaintance of mine, Gilbert Beilschmidt, who I met before being assigned to work in the CIA. Gilbert has his hair cut in a somewhat choppy way, and unlike the rest of us here, is an albino. It was rather obvious that Gilbert was trying, and failing, to keep an austere expression on his face.

I looked at Amelia and said,

"Amelia, why don't we bring our guests inside? I believe that there is something for us all to discus."

With that, I lead everyone to the living room where everyone sat in one of the various chairs. We all sat there in silence for a minute or two before asked Maddelyn and Gilbert,

"So what has brought you two here? I doubt that you just came to visit."

"You're right" stated Gilbert "we came to tell you that the KGB has caught on to you favoring the CIA to try and protect Amelia."

I just stare at him in shock; I had thought that the KGB was oblivious to Amelia being close to me; it seems that they have deceived me. I can tell that Amelia is confused because I have left her in the dark about who I really am, I think now would be the best time to tell her. Before I could say anything Maddelyn looks at me and says

"Does she know the truth?"

"No" I answer "I was just thinking that now is the perfect time."

"What the hell is going on? What do I not know and what is this about the KGB?" Amelia blurted out, obviously not liking being left in the dark while everyone else knows something.

"Well, Amelia," I start, "I am not how you believe me to be. I am not John Smith or American. I am Ivan Braginsky, from the USSR, I was originally sent here to infiltrate the CIA, though after meeting you and getting to know you I decide that I would do what I can to assist the CIA because of how much I care about you, I didn't want you to be put in danger because of me but it seems that something went wrong, or else the KGB wouldn't know about you."

We all just sat there in silence, again. Amelia chose to speak "So you're not name isn't John its Ivan."

"Yes" I answered "I'm sorry I have lied to you all this time but after the first few months it was to keep you safe."

"Alright!" interrupted Gilbert "Enough of all the sappy stuff. We need a plan of action."

"What do you suggest then Gilbert?" I responded

"We all fake our own deaths."

"Isn't that a bit cliché? And how do you propose we do go through with this plan?" I asked

Before Gilbert could answer my question Maddelyn spoke up "I have an idea…"

And so Maddelyn proceeded to tell us her plan. We spent several hours planning we were able to go through with our plan. Gilbert and I obtained four bodies that we made sure would unidentifiable. While that was happening Amelia and Maddelyn poured gasoline throughout the house. Once the two tasks were complete we all walked out, myself being the last while the others walked to the car I opened a light ignited it, through it in the house and walk to were the others where. We drove away as the house went up in flames and went into hiding, and so far neither the KGB nor CIA has not found us.


End file.
